Active agents (or drugs) are conventionally administered either orally or by injection. Unfortunately, many agents can be ineffective or have radically reduced efficacy when orally administered since they either are not absorbed or are adversely affected before entering the bloodstream and thus do not possess the desired activity. Further, orally administered agents may not take effect as quickly as injected agents. On the other hand, the direct injection of the agent into the bloodstream, while assuring no modification of the agent during administration, is a difficult, inconvenient, painful and uncomfortable procedure which sometimes results in poor patient compliance.
Transdermal delivery can provide a method of administering active agents that would otherwise need to be delivered via hypodermic injection or intravenous infusion. In addition, transdermal delivery, when compared to oral delivery, avoids the harsh environment of the digestive tract, bypasses gastrointestinal drug metabolism, reduces first-pass effects, and avoids the possible deactivation by digestive and liver enzymes.
In some cases, however, the delivery of active agents using transdermal delivery can be limited by the barrier properties of skin. The main barrier to the transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum (the outermost layer of the skin).
A number of different skin treatment methods have been proposed in order to increase the permeability or porosity of the outermost skin layers, such as the stratum corneum, thus enhancing drug delivery through or into those layers. The stratum corneum is a complex structure of compact keratinized cell remnants separated by lipid domains. The stratum corneum is formed of keratinocytes, which make up the majority of epidermal cells, that lose their nuclei and become corneocytes. These dead cells comprise the stratum corneum, which has a thickness of only about 10-30 microns and protects the body from invasion by exogenous substances and the outward migration of endogenous fluids and dissolved molecules. Various skin treatment methods include the use of microneedles, laser ablation, RF ablation, heat ablation, sonophoresis, iontophoresis, or a combination thereof.
Microneedle or micro-pin arrays provide intradermal delivery of active agents, which otherwise would not penetrate the stratum corneum. The sharp microneedle tip is designed to be able to penetrate the stratum corneum layer of the skin, but short enough not to puncture nerve endings, thus reducing or eliminating pain upon insertion. However, the penetration of microneedles to precise levels within the skin tissue and with good reproducibility is often a challenging task. Further, the fabrication of microneedle arrays is generally a time-consuming and costly process, resulting in relatively expensive medical devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a less expensive and highly reproducible method for fabricating microneedle arrays. Further, there is a need to provide microneedle arrays having precisely formed and precisely located microneedles. Further, there is a need to provide a medical device incorporating a microneedle array to transfer fluid through a patient's skin. Also, there is a need for an improved method for operating a medical device by transferring fluid utilizing a microneedle array. Fabrication methods, microneedle arrays, medical devices and methods for operating medical devices that satisfy the various requirements that may be imposed.